


AuraBent

by BB_8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ahaha this is about my fantrolls whoops, I'll try to update this at least once a week, Multi, some gore in the first chapter, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_8/pseuds/BB_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the threat of a world eating horrorterror, life goes on for the unkowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AuraBent

Whispers, moans, screams. You cannot escape them, even in sleep. You squint your eyes as you awaken. The leftover souls are always the loudest in that moment. You grasp the opening of your coon and pull yourself up, wiping sopor from your eyes. Another practically sleepless morning, great. It's not the souls' fault, and you know that. You just wish they weren't so loud, and in pain. It's your fault though. And it can't be fixed.

You pull your nightshirt off and it lands on the floor with a wet 'slap'. Some sopor splatters around on the floor, you'll clean that later. You wiggle out of the rest of your undergarments and drops them on the floor as well. Yawning, you make your way to your closet, shaking off fatigue as the sounds quiet down a bit. You lean against your door and pull out the usual outfit. A sweater and some skinny jeans.

You walk to the bathroom and chew on your lip ring a bit. You don't bother to cover any windows, you live far from any other troll life. Throwing your clothes in the bathroom sink, you make your way past the sower curtains and pull the shower knob. You only get cold water up here, but it's good for waking up quicker. Clenching your jaw, you step under the cold water and immediately get to working leftover sopor out of your hair. You notice you're out of soaps, you need to make a trip into town sometime soon. For now, a rinse will do.

You shut your shower off shortly after, not wanting to spend too much time under cold water. You stumble out and grab around for a towel. Once you're dry, you slip into your clothes and work a little more on drying your hair. Begrudgingly, you exit both your bathroom and your hive, leaving the messy sopor and clothes to clean later. Right now, you have some work to tend to.

You jump and slide down various rocks and branches, looking for one of the traps you had previously set up. You grimace as you come across one, complete with fresh prey. This one seems to be unconscious, or near death. Working quickly is the best option for now. You slide your knife out of it's holster and cut it loose. Sighing, you grab it and begin the long process of dragging it to your hive. You hate it when they're big. Last time you had a big one, you got trapped under it. It was no easy process of getting yourself free.

Some time later, you make it back to your hive. You drag it down a flight of stairs, being careful not to let it roll down, lest it die. After some process, you make your way to the altar with it. You drag it to the middle and let go of it's arm. Bruises were already forming from all the gripping and pulling you had done. You light some candles near two pedestals with large bowls on them. You go back to your prey, knife drawn. You begin to hack and slice at it's arms and legs, separating it's limbs from it's body. It begins to scream, you suspect it was near death when you found it instead of unconscious. 

You hate the screaming. You had hoped to become desensitized to it, but no such luck. You pull up it's shirt and slide your blade across it's blue-grey skin, beginning to pull it's torso open and disemboweling the unfortunate troll. You manage to quickly cut the various intestines and organs out, bringing them to the bowls and placing them in. You don't bother wiping the cobalt blood from your hands as you stand in front of the troll, and wait for IT.

Your name is Upuris Altara, and you hate your job.


End file.
